The invention relates to a magnetic head having a core of a magnetizable material around a part of which a coil is provided. The transducing gap is formed between two core parts of an amorphous ferromagnetic metal.
Such a magnetic head is known from Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 58-147818. Each core part in the known head consists of a stack of laminations of amorphous ferromagnetic material glued together. Before the stacks of laminations are combined to form a head they are subjected to a thermal treatment in a magnetic field perpendicular to the plane of the core parts, which results in a magnetic anisotropy direction perpendicular to the plane of the core parts. This has a favourable effect on the magnetic permeability.
For application at frequencies in the MHz range in which in addition the losses must be minimum, the measure at the known magnetic head, however, does not give an optimum result.